Brad Oscar
Brad Oscar is an American actor. Biography Born in Washington D.C., he studied at the Boston University College of Fine Arts and became a musical theatre, gaining particular recognition (and a Tony Award nomination) for playing Franz Liebkind in The Producers. Though he was one of two principal cast members who did not reprise their role for the film adaptation, he did make a cameo as a taxi driver. Oscar also made a number of screen appearances, including for Law and Order and Ghost Town. In 2015, he received a second Tony nomination for Something Rotten! Singing A frequent contributor to the musical theatre stage, Oscar made his debut in the chorus of Aspects of Love, before playing multiple roles in Jekyll & Hyde, including Lord Savage in the tour and Sir Archibald Proops in the original Broadway cast. He then went on to play Franz Liebkind in the original Broadway cast of The Producers. Oscar would often appear in concert versions of musicals, including On the Twentieth Century and Knickerbocker Holiday, and played Tevye in Fiddler on the Roof. He also appeared in the original casts of Nice Work If You Can Get It, Big Fish (as Amos Calloway) and Something Rotten! Stage Aspects of Love (1990) Jekyll & Hyde (1995) Lord Savage *Facade *Jekyll's Plea *Murder, Murder Jekyll & Hyde (1997) Sir Archibald Proops *Facade *Jekyll's Plea (contains solo lines) *Murder, Murder Sir Peter *The Engagement Party (contains solo lines) Do Re Mi (1999) The Producers (2001) Franz Liebkind (originated the role) *In Old Bavaria (solo) *Der Guten Tag Hop-Clop (contains solo lines) *Act I Finale (contains solo lines) *Haben Sie gehört das deutsche Band? (reprise)(solo) *You Never Say 'Good Luck' on Opening Night (contains solo lines) *Goodbye! Roger de Bris (understudy) *Keep It Gay (contains solo lines) *Along Came Bialy *You Never Say Good Luck on Opening Night (contains solo lines) *Heil Myself (contains solo lines) *Springtime for Hitler: Part II (contains solo lines) *Prisoners of Love (contains solo lines) *Goodbye! Max Bialystock (understudy) *The King of Broadway (contains solo lines) *We Can Do It (duet) *We Can Do It (Reprise)(duet) *I Wanna Be a Producer (Reprise)(duet) *Der Guten Tag Hop-Clop (contains solo lines) *Keep It Gay *Along Came Bialy (contains solo lines) *Act I Finale *That Face" (Reprise 1)(duet) *You Never Say 'Good Luck' on Opening Night (contains solo lines) *Where Did We Go Right? (duet) *Betrayed (solo) *Till Him (contains solo lines) *Leo and Max (duet) *Goodbye! Dreamgirls (2001) Funny Girl (2002) On the Twentieth Century (2005) *Saddle Up the Horse (duet) *I Rise Again (contains solo lines) *Together (contains solo lines) *Five Zeros (contains solo lines) *Sextet/Sign Lilly Sign (contains solo lines) *Finale Damn Yankees (2005) *Those Were the Good Old Days (solo) The Body Beautiful (2007) *Where Are They? (contains solo lines) *Blonde Blues (solo) *Blonde Blues Dance (duet) *Gloria (contains solo lines) *Finale Cabaret (2006) *Wilkommen (contains solo lines) *Two Ladies (contains solo lines) *Tomorrow Belongs to Me (contains solo lines) *Sitting Pretty (contains solo lines) *Money (contains solo lines) *Kickline (contains solo lines) *If You Could See Her (The Gorilla Song) (contains solo lines) *I Don't Care Much (contains solo lines) *Finale (contains solo lines) Spamalot (2007) Sir Bedevere *All for One (contains solo lines) *Knights of the Round Table *Find Your Grail *Run Away! *Always Look on the Bright Side of Life *You Won't Succeed on Broadway *I'm All Alone *Act II Finale: I Am Not Dead Yet (Reprise) / Find Your Grail (Reprise) / The Song That Goes Like This (Reprise II) *Bows: Always Look on the Bright Side of Life (Reprise) Barnum (2008) *There is a Sucker Born Ev'ry Minute (solo) *The Colors of My Life (Part 1)(solo) *One Brick at a Time (contains solo lines) *Museum Song (solo) *I Like Your Style (duet) *Out There (duet) *Black and White (contains solo lines) *The Colors of My Life (Reprise)(duet) *The Prince of Humbug (solo) *Join the Circus (contains solo lines) *The Final Event: There is a Sucker Born Ev'ry Minute (Reprise) The First Wives Club (2009)(originated the role) *I'm So Lucky (Reprise)(solo) *One Sweet Moment (contains solo lines) *Old Me New Me (Part 3)(solo) Bells Are Ringing (2010) *The Midas Touch (contains solo lines) The Addams Family (2011) *When You're an Addams (contains solo lines) *One Normal Night (contains solo lines) *Full Disclosure (contains solo lines) *Full Disclosure (Part 2) *Let's Not Talk About Anything Else But Love (contains solo lines) *Move Toward the Darkness Knickerbocker Holiday (2011) *Hush-Hush *Ancient Liberties Nice Work If You Can Get It (2012)(originated the role) *Sweet and Lowdown (Reprise)(solo) *Looking for a Boy (duet) *Looking for a Boy (Reprise)(duet) *They All Laughed Fiddler on the Roof (2012) *Tradition *Sabbath Prayer *If I Were a Rich Man (solo) *To Life (contains solo lines) *Tevye's Monologue (solo) *Tevye's Dream (contains solo lines) *Sunrise, Sunset (contains solo lines) *Tevye's Rebuttal (solo) *Chavaleh (solo) *Anatevka She Loves Me (2013) *Prelude/Good Morning, Good Day (contains solo lines) *Sounds while Selling (contains solo lines) *Perspective (solo) Big Fish (2013)(originated the role) *Closer to Home (contains solo lines) *Start Over (contains solo lines) Pageant (2014) Something Rotten! (2015)(originated the role) *A Musical (contains solo lines) Albums Broadway's Greatest Gift: Carols for a Cure (1999) *The Gift Life Begins at 8:40 (2010) *Quartet Erotica (contains solo lines) *C'est La Vie (contains solo lines) *Things! (duet) *Life Begins at City Hall (contains solo lines) Gallery Jekyllgothic.jpg|'Jekyll & Hyde: The Complete Works'. oscarproops.jpg|'Sir Archibald Proops' in Jekyll & Hyde. broadwaycarols1999.jpg|'Broadway's Greatest Gifts: Carols for a Cure.' oscarmax.jpg|'Max Bialystock' in The Producers. oscarapplegate.jpg|'Applegate' in Damn Yankees. Oscaremcee.jpg|'Emcee' in Cabaret. oscarbedevere.jpg|'Sir Bedevere' in Spamalot. oscarmorty.jpg|'P.T. Barnum' in Barnum. oscarkitchell.jpg|'Dr. Kitchell' in Bells Are Ringing. Lifebeginsstudio.jpg|'Life Begins at 8:40.' Oscarfester.jpg|'Fester Addams' in The Addams Family. Oscartevye.jpg|'Tevye' in Fiddler on the Roof. oscarsipos.jpg|'Ladislav Sipos' in She Loves Me. oscaramos.jpg|'Amos Calloway' in Big Fish. oscarhost.jpg|'The Host' in Pageant. oscarnostradamus.jpg|'Nostradamus' in Something Rotten! Oscar, Brad